


【芝诺光】雨

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 这是我的一场梦。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	【芝诺光】雨

这是一场梦，我心知肚明。

这里该是决战之日的空中花园，周围寂静无声，滚烫的血液溅了我一脸，大团粘稠的猩红先是以近黑的颜色坠入我脚下，然后又向外慢慢飘散，一直扩散到水池最远的地方，像是蛇蜿蜒绵软的信子。

没有玫瑰色的天空，没有同伴，我没看到那个人好看的微笑，甚至连他睡着一般死去的姿态都不复存在——铺天盖地的乌云下周遭一切都阴气沉沉，豆大的雨滴冰凉地打在身上，却不知道为什么怎么也稀释不了池子里的血。

然后我听到脚步声。

那个人本该死去了，我曾看着他倒在盛放的花丛之中，然而现在我转过身，那金发青年正以一种漫不经心的姿态从王宫中走出，嘴角还挂着笑。

“芝诺斯。”

我没有抹去身上脸上的血，只是站在原地，静静地望着他。他为什么会出现在这里？我不知道，也许是以太的残留，也许是日有所思，但……我望向他的眼睛，这双眼微微带着笑意，冰蓝色的——我不期然想到了深海，像是海中的一块冰，燃烧着蓝色的火焰。

“我等你很久了。”芝诺斯开口，雨水顺着他的长发流下，浸透了他肩上披的纯白礼服——他笑着，伸出了手。

“来吧，我的挚友……我唯一的同类！”他的笑容近乎狂喜，“终于……我等到了这一天！”

我又何尝不是？

我张了张嘴，不知应该笑还是应该哭，这里是梦境，我想，既然是梦，我就应该可以放纵一次，哪怕一次？我看向他身后，血迹蔓延组成一个个脚印，是他走过来的痕迹，是他从儿时便经历的血与火——他的过去，被当做武器培养的童年，造成了现在的芝诺斯。

“我听说，”我抬步向前，池水冰凉，血迹晕开，“曾经掌管美丽的女神自海浪中诞生，每一步都会绽放出鲜花。”

雨下得愈发大了，雨滴打在他脸上，掠过瘦削了的下巴，抚摸过喉结，亲吻过锁骨，最终消失在薄甲与皮肤接触的地方——我几乎要嫉妒那滴雨了。“你呢？”我终于来到他面前，轻声询问着将手搭在他的掌心，“芝诺斯，你呢？你是从钢铁和鲜血之间诞生的吗？是黄金雕琢成的艺术品吗？”

仿佛听到了什么有趣的话，男人笑起来，笑得愈发肆意，愈发疯狂。“我的挚友啊！难道你想说你爱上我了吗？”他攥紧我的手指，力气大得仿佛铁钳，他俯下身询问，眯起眼睛露出个愉悦又讽刺的笑，“你爱上我了吗？”他重复，“我，你的敌人，注定将要你死我活的同类？”

我伸出手碰了他的脸，而他没有躲开——他的脸很凉。“是的。”我坦然地与他对视，“我爱你，如果不是战争，如果你不是敌人，我愿意向全世界宣告我对你的爱意——但是你所渴望的是什么呢？”

手指向下转移，他未被盔甲遮盖的脖颈也冰凉冰凉，可指腹下的血管又分明在跳动。对啊，他就是此般自由，只有他的灵魂才配得上这样的躯壳。“你渴望什么？”我说，定定地注视着他宝石般含着笑意的眼睛，“你渴望鲜血，渴望战斗……如果是这样，”喉咙里有些哽，我用力吞咽，努力压下话音中的颤意，“如果是这样，”我重复了一遍，像是坚定决心，“为你付出我全部的战意又有何不可？就算要亲手杀了你……”

就算要亲手杀了你。

芝诺斯的手指带着经年用刀的茧子，直到并不温柔的触感蹭过脸颊，我才意识到我竟然在哭，他能够分清雨和泪，而我甚至不知道该怎样抒发对他的感情。“我们的战斗将成为新的神话。”他用指腹擦去我脸上的湿痕，语气仿佛最温柔的情人，“那一天终会到来，我亲爱的野兽……耐心些，我会为此准备配得上你我的舞台，如果这就是你的爱意……”

金发青年靠得更近，额头与额头抵在一起，温热的气息拂过我的面颊。“来，”他低垂浓密长睫，唇角挂着愉悦肆意的笑，“用你的刀刃、你的身体来向我证明吧，向我展现出你全部的力量吧！”

这是一场梦，不是第一场，也不会是最后一场。我稍稍抬头，他真美，这张脸曾无数次出现在我的梦里，有时是在篝火旁沉默对坐，有时是战场上的血腥厮杀，他总是如此游刃有余，像是血管中奔涌的酒精，梦里便能带走我的理智，磁石般吸引我去靠近，去触摸，我想起他名字的含义——

神赐的礼物。

“如果你我都是武器，”我抚摸他的脸颊，手指停留于他的眼角，泪水中不知为什么竟还能露出笑容，“那么就用利刃的方式相爱，来折断我，芝诺斯，或者让我折断你，如你所说，我们——来缔造全新的神话！”

这是梦，梦便可以肆意妄为。在醒来的最后一刻我强硬地吻住他的嘴唇，而他毫不客气张嘴应战，更近乎撕咬的亲吻之中血腥气息慢慢扩散，一如这场越下越大的雨。

我知道雨快停了，但这场梦，我宁愿永不醒来。

————————

END.


End file.
